


Mermaids

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, beach dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly finally convinces Dan to go to the beach with her, despite his terrible fear of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> devilgate-drive asked: Oh man, request-wise; anything cute and Dan/Holly related?

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come,” Dan groaned in protest.

Holly had finally been able to convince him to come to the beach with her for a date. She knew of Dan’s fear of the ocean, and wanted to help him overcome that. The two of them were walking towards the beach know, hands intertwined and Holly carrying a giant bag that carried food and towels.

She stopped in the middle of the pathway and looked up at Dan. “If you really don’t want to get in, you don’t have to. I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to,” she said softly.

Dan pursed his lips and looked towards the ground nervously, shuffling his feet. As much as he wanted to try and do this, the fear was starting to win. Holly watched him patiently and removed her hand from his, bringing it up to cup Dan’s face, making their eyes meet.

“I promise. You don’t have to get in the water. We can just chill on the sand and sunbathe if you want.”

Dan smiled appreciatively and grabbed her hand again, “Okay, maybe I’ll start with that. Then we can see in a couple hours.”

Holly grinned in response and continued leading Dan towards the beach. Once they hit the sand they slipped off their shoes, letting the sand seep beneath their toes and warm the bottoms of their feet. They came to a stop at a fairly bare part of the beach, and the two of them spread out two giant beach towels.

Dan plopped down on one and laid out on his back, looking up at Holly. He watched her as he stripped off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in only a light blue swimsuit. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and Dan could help himself from checking her out, his eyes roaming over her figure.

A cough snapped him out of his daze and his eyes snapped up to Holly’s, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Dan’s cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment but he smiled at her, making her laugh quietly

“I’m going to swim for a bit, are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Dan thought about it for a moment before frowning lightly then nodding his head. “Yeah, I’m just going to chill here. Is that okay?”

Holly smiled at him before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, making a surge of warmth flow through Dan. “Of course. I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

He nodded in response and watched as she walked down the beach toward the ocean. Once she was almost out of view, Dan sat up and stripped himself of his shirt before tossing it onto Holly’s towel. He then leant back again so he was sprawled out on the towel, letting the sunlight warm his chest and legs, an arm thrown over his face to protect his eyes from the sun.

The next thing Dan knew, there was a strange sensation on his chest. He removed his arm from his face and blinked rapidly, his eyes stinging from the brightness of the sun. Holly was smiling down at him and nudged him with her foot. 

“If you fall asleep you’re going to get sunburnt, Danny,” she chastised, before sitting on the towel next to Dan.

Dan chuckles lowly and turns his head to look at her, “I wasn’t falling asleep, but it feels nice out here.” He then looked down to his chest and saw two seashells placed right on his nipples, mimicking a seashell bra. He laughed louder this time and brought his hand up to grab one, inspecting it carefully.

“Who am I, the little mermaid?” he asked, still laughing but now looking over at Holly again.

She chuckled and plucked the other one off his chest, playing with it.

“If you’re Ariel, then am I Prince Eric?” she asked, smirking.

Dan smiled and dropped the shell next to him, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. “You’re prettier than any prince I have ever seen.”

His words made Holly blush brightly, an embarrassed giggle forcing its way out of her. She playfully nudged his side with her foot, looking down at the towel.

“Oh hush, you.”

Dan smirked, gazing at her with pure affection. “But it’s true,” he mumbled, using the hand cupping her cheek to tug her down so they could press their lips together. Holly nearly fell on top of him but began to kiss back, moving so she was halfway hovering over him.

They pulled away after a few moments, and Dan nuzzled their noses together before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her on top of him. Holly landed on him with a small “oof” but quickly repositioned herself to cuddle into his side.

“Y’know, if we stay out here much longer we’re probably going to get burnt. Wanna call it a day?” she mumbled into his side.

Dan looked down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Depends, can we grab some ice cream on the way home?”

She sat up slightly and turned to meet his eyes, “Of course we can. Also, I’m really proud of you for today. You may not have gone in the water, but just coming is a big step.”

“Thanks, Holl,” Dan said quietly, his cheeks flushed lightly from the praise. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Dan.”


End file.
